You Belong with me
by Holliex3
Summary: My second Fraphne fan/songfic for all who loves Fraphne. Yes, I know there's no Scooby or Shaggy in it. Let's just imagine they were sick, or something. Read & review!


**A/N: **This story is especially written for all Fraphne fans ;) So enjoy it! hope you all like it :D

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

17 year old Daphne Blake looked across her room, and out her bedroom window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her best friend Fred Jones. He was pacing back and forth in front of his window, talking on his mobile phone.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kinda music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Fred stopped talking, and sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. Daphne picked up her phone, and texted him. You okay? She pressed send, then watched again, to make sure he got the message. He looked down at his mobile, and then smiled slightly. A minute later, Daphne's ring tone played. She picked her phone up, and read the message. The drama queen strikes again. She looked up at the window to see Fred looking at her. "I'm sorry" she mouthed. Fred shrugged.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Daphne couldn't understand why Fred was dating her. She was rude, stuck up and well basically, a witch. Fred was polite, kind and brave. She sighed. She just couldn't understand it.

_Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

Daphne had liked Fred for years, but she wouldn't tell him. She couldn't. He was one of her best friends. It could change everything.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it's meant to be_

_Laughin' on a park bench thinking to myself_

'_Hey isn't this easy'_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_What you doing with a girl like that?_

Daphne smiled sadly and waved as Fred ran after her. Velma looked at Daphne sadly. She knew about Daphne's feelings for Fred, but she didn't know what to do.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time._

_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see_

_you belong with me_

_Standin' by here, waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know, baby_

_you belong with me, you belong with me_

Daphne looked at her hair and her clothes critically. Maybe it was because of how she looked. Daphne had wavy red hair that she wore in a ponytail; she had sleek black hair that was always down. Daphne wore jeans and t-shirts. she wore short skirts, and vest tops. Daphne sighed, and let her hair down. She didn't like the way it went in her face. She pushed a lilac headband onto her head. She smiled slightly at the reflection. It was the closest she could get to sleek hair. She flipped through her wardrobe, past the endless pairs of jeans and t-shirts, until she found what she was looking for.

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

Daphne turned up at school the next day, looking completely different. She looked uncomfortable, but happier. Velma blinked, stunned. She was wearing makeup, and a dress. Daphne saw Velma, and smiled at her. Daphne scanned the corridor for Fred. Her eyes finally landed on him. SHE was with him, and they were standing by his locked. Daphne took a deep breath and started to walk towards Fred.

_Can't you see I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_standin' by here, waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know, baby_

_you belong with me, you belong with me._

Just as Daphne got to them, Fred turned around, and she stormed off. Daphne looked at Fred questioningly. "We broke up" Fred answered, smiling at Daphne. "You were right, Daph. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

_You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me... you belong with me._

Daphne stared up at him, stunned. She was so close. She opened her mouth to speak, But being interrupt by Fred as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, She wrapped her arms around his neck responding to his kisses. ''I love you Daphne Blake,'' Fred whispered looking into her eyes, Daphne smiled at him touching her nose with his. ''I love you too Fred Jones.'' Fred smiled and kissed her again with more passion.

For them, They doesn't care if the people had watched them kissing, all they care about is for each other.


End file.
